In the design of existing TFT-LCD display product array, especially full-in-Cell touch products, a transparent oxide layer such as ITO, as a common electrode, often needs to be connected with a source/drain (S/D) electrode layer to transmit signals. During a time-division drive, this common electrode transmits a common voltage signal (Vcom) in the display phase and transmits a touch signal during the touch phase. However, a contact resistance between a conductive material used for a S/D material in a low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) process and the common electrode layer is too large, thereby deteriorating the display and touch performance of the display panel.